From a Nonlinear, Nonsubjective Viewpoint
by reine-des-rythmes
Summary: Some drabbles. Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim. 100 words exactly. And yes, the title is a quote by the Doctor. Disclaim that too.
1. Chapter 1

Some drabbles. Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim. 100 words exactly. Post-separation.

* * *

><p>He thought he was being subtle, that no one had noticed, and his arm would brush across Brook's elbow at dinner, or his hand would linger too long on Luffy's hatted head, or he would wake from naps closer to the sound of crewmates than when he fell asleep (and maybe that last wasn't only his fault).<p>

But when he shifted his balance in the middle of battle and nearly knocked Sanji into Usopp, Luffy's Gear Second steam mixing with the smoke of the cigarette, the cook kicked him. "Damn marimo!" A benign attack; a reassurance. "We're not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

This is utter speculation. I have no idea what Dragon's like, but I enjoy imagining him to be a man too violent for Luffy's tastes. I hope they fight each other later.

Uh, further disclaiming.

* * *

><p>"I did not realize we would meet again so soon," curled the silky voice from the shadows. "Nico Robin."<p>

She did not acknowledge him; her allegiance had always been to another.

The revolutionary moved to face her in a sudden, silent, and fluid movement. She could not help flinching in surprise.

"No words for me, Robin?" mocked the voice from under the hood. "No hellos? No how-are-yous? It's been a while."

"Robin," said another, the voice that mattered, the one that was more important than all the rest, perhaps. "Who the hell is this bastard?"

"Your father. Dragon," she introduced.


	3. Chapter 3

I lol'd so hard when we found out Zoro got back to Sabaody Archipelago first.

Disclaim.

* * *

><p>He was drinking at Shakky's bar when he arrived.<p>

"Extort him yet, Shakky?" he greeted her.

She smiled. "I don't think I could."

He sat and sipped sake. "Long time no see, Roronoa."

"Eh," he agreed. They finished their drinks as one, the first mates of the Pirate Kings, past and future, side by side.

"Where—"

"How did you do it?" Roronoa said quietly. "I keep thinking about it."

The younger man said nothing more, but he understood. "It was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Do you regret not… standing beside him?"

He stared ahead. "Every day."


	4. Chapter 4

He had always been waiting: for his father to return, for Kaya to recover, for Luffy to come along and save him from Kuro and from himself (though he had not known it at the time).

When Luffy went overboard in a storm, and Nami jumped in after him with Zoro and Sanji still in the infirmary, and Chopper shouted, terrified, "What do we do?!" he knew that the Great Captain Usopp-sama's time had finally come.

The reverence with which Chopper beheld him thereafter could not compare with the cheery, "Arigato, Captain Usopp!" Luffy said when they reentered the sunshine.


	5. Chapter 5

The low stone corridor opened suddenly into an enormous cavern. "Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed expectedly. The echoes softened as they reverberated away from the five of them, then grew louder as they bounced back. "Shitty annoying captain," grumbled Sanji, who was not among them. His disembodied voice tickled their ears and lit stars in the younger ones' eyes. "The acoustics of this room are quite unique," Robin remarked, walking to a wall, measuring distances with her eyes. "A mystery cave!" agreed their captain excitedly before racing off into the darkness to find the rest of the crew, laughing all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Monkey D. Luffy stared stoically at his executioner as the Marine read out a list of his crimes against the World Government. "… acts of violence and vandalism at the Shabondy Archipelago auction house; theft of property from said auction house; destruction of the great jail Impel Down; harboring the fugitive Nico Robin…" On and on it went, well over an hour, before the executioner set down the paper, unwearied, and said, "For these crimes, you are hereby sentenced to death by decapitation."

"Not today, he isn't," Zoro said as the white-hilted blade came to rest on the man's throat.


	7. Chapter 7

"Winter island!" Nami said. They disembarked, and Luffy ordered Chopper and Zoro to gather firewood. While walking, Chopper saw a herd of reindeer –

"Zoro! They're just like me!"

– and bounded toward them. They were friendly, and touched their blue noses to his in silent communication. Shortly, however, Chopper wandered back.

"They're very nice," he said uncertainly. "But… their language is… simple. I'm too human!" he hiccupped. "I thought I could… maybe – I don't know! But I can't! They're not like me at all!"

"Chopper," Zoro said, kneeling in the snow to meet his nakama's eyes, "no one is like you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Were you hit?" Nami presses fingers to her temple and frowns to show she's irritated, not terrified. She avoids meeting Usopp's eyes.

The Den-Den Mushi crackles. "We're fine," Luffy repeats. At their frustrated silence, he radios, "I've got Chopper. Zoro and Sanji are kicking that guy's ass."

The pressure from her fingers could leave a bruise. She shakes her head. "Alright, Captain, what should we—"

"Protect Brook."

"Me?"

"We understand, Luffy," Franky calls from the helm.

"Good. See you later."

Nami and Usopp whirl on their shipwright, who explains, "Luffy's strong without his powers. Brook… you're _dead_ without yours."


	9. Chapter 9

Robin scans the store as soon as she picks up on Nami's irritation, the raise in her shoulders, the pressure between her brows. But it is just a store, tailors and salesclerks and other shoppers milling about, all of them innocent and haki-less. She watches her friend and considers asking what the problem is, but Franky slides into view, distracting them both. "What about _these_?" he asks, and waggles the shades, price tag fluttering, up and down his face. "Ao, yeah baby!"

"Put them back," Nami says sharply, and flings the shirts she had collected onto the floor. "We're leaving."


	10. Chapter 10

Once they're in the street he says, "I thought that yellow dress suited you, sis."

Nami stops walking and stares at the ground, fists tight at her sides. His heart jumps into his throat at the thought of her crying. What'd he miss? Did a clerk need an ass-kicking because _damn he was so there_ —

"I didn't like what they said about you." She shrugs at his blank look, loosens her hands. Gives him a smile. "They were obviously jealous they weren't super cyborgs. And I only wear prejudice-free fashions."

"I as well," chimes Robin, lacing her arm through his.


	11. Chapter 11

Amidst the cacophony of sliding gold coins and intermittent cries of delight, Zoro twitches, and looks for Luffy. He's knee-deep in coin and gems, peering at a sword lying atop a pile. Zoro wades over to him.

He lifts a large gold band with a streak of red and settles it over Luffy's hair. He thinks instinctively, happily, _it fits_.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Kairouseki," Luffy answers, then grasps the hilt. He hands it to Zoro without grimacing, but only just.

Luffy orders, "Keep it," and Zoro says, "I only need three," but he tucks it into his haramaki.


	12. Chapter 12

200 words exactly. I was gonna make it two like the Franky&Nami&Robin one, but I couldn't split it evenly. So.

* * *

><p>Robin has already tuned them out when little Chopper pushes his chair back, ginger-glazed salmon only half-eaten. "Chopper?"<p>

"Just a minute," he says, sighing, and stepping to the next table in Brain Point. He's tall enough now to see the papers the government archaeologists have by their plates, and he peers at them with a puckered brow, adjusting his backpack. "Excuse me," he says, and points to a graph. "You've miscalculated the significance twice here. It should look like this one," he taps the other paper.

The men stare. "Kid, you lost? Where's your mom, huh?"

Chopper transforms briefly into Human Point. The few patrons who see the transformation rub their eyes. The archaeologists' jaws drop. "I'm a doctor," Chopper says calmly, "and I know how to do a pairwise comparison. You have to do a correction with so many –"

"L-look here, whatever you are, you're trying to tell us how to do our jobs!" says one man. "This paper –" he waves the second in Chopper's face – "was written by a notorious pirate! Are you saying her work is better than ours?"

Chopper grins and winks discreetly at Robin. "Hell yeah. She's a way better archaeologist than you."


End file.
